This invention relates to mixtures of two compounds synergistically effective as microbiocides. In particular, it relates to compositions comprising Bis (Trichloromethyl) Sulfone and 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane, and their use in industrial water processes and in other venues for combating microorganisms.
Microbiological growth can cause contamination of products and spoilage of various products, resulting in a well known need for preservatives to prevent contamination. Preservatives are required for a broad range of products including but not limited to adhesives, cosmetics and toiletries, disinfectants and sanitizers, leather, metalworking fluids, paints and coatings, plastics and resins, latex polymers, textiles and wood. Failure to preserve these products adequately will result in spoilage and loss of the materials to be preserved and will result in an economic loss. Similarly, microbiological growths can have dire health and economic consequences if process waters are not adequately treated. Process waters include but are not limited to: industrial recirculating and cooling water, paper products and paper, petroleum production and leather tanning. Process waters are of concern because when fouled with biofilms that develop from the indigenous microbes present, biofilms may develop into thick gelatinous like masses. Slime is produced by a wide range of bacteria, fungi, and yeast. Slime will interfere with the process resulting in a loss of heat transfer, corrosion and fouling. Slime also detracts from systems cleanliness.
Bis (Trichloromethyl) Sulfone (sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9cBTSxe2x80x9d) is used extensively as an antimicrobial agent in various industrial applications such as preservation of various materials including those listed above as well as to control unwanted microorganisms found in various process waters such as cooling water, paper mills and petroleum production. 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane is also a known biocide, used widely in various applications to combat microorganisms. We are not aware, however, of any disclosures that show combinations of the two materials to have synergistic effects.
This invention includes synergistic combinations of aqueous suspensions of Bis (Trichloromethyl) Sulfone with 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane, sometimes hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cDBDCB.xe2x80x9d The BTS and DBDCB may be mixed in preferred ratios that demonstrate synergistic antimicrobial effects. The blends are useful against a wide variety of Gram Positive and Gram-negative organisms.
Generally, we may use any ratio of BTS and DBDCB that demonstrates synergism against microorganisms. As a practical matter, combinations may be prepared in advance for sale or use in a wide spectrum of applications within the range of 1%-99% to 99%-1% by weight. We do not intend to be limited to these ratios, however. Other ratios may demonstrate synergistic effects to some degree, but we prefer to use the most efficient combinations. Our compositions may be used also together with other microbiocides to enhance effectiveness against a wide variety of bacteria, fungi and molds, in liquid products such as adhesives and paints, and in industrial process waters, including cooling water, paper mill process waters, petroleum industry process waters, and the like.